In a space of an office, public facilities, or commercial facilities, a degree of freedom in using the space can be increased by dividing a part of a large space formed in the facilities into small spaces. Here, as shown in Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4, in the space, partition equipment (partition), such as a panel, is widely installed. It is possible to block others' attention or sound from the periphery to some extent by installing the partition equipment. It is possible to partition a part of the space by the partition equipment, to provide a space unique to a worker, or to provide a space for a meeting or the like.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, such partition equipment includes a core material, a cover material provided on a surface of the core material, and a frame provided along an outer circumferential portion of the core material and the cover material. The partition equipment is provided to be free-standing on a floor surface or to be fixed to a wall of furniture, such as a desk, or a wall of a wall space.
As such a panel, a panel main body which is made by forming a paper sheet having a honeycomb structure in a rectangular shape, and a panel which is provided with a vertical frame and a horizontal frame which are formed by extrusion molding of an aluminum alloy provided in edge portions on four sides of the panel main body, are suggested (refer to the following Patent Document 2). By linking and disposing the plurality of panels in a space, the space is divided across a predetermined distance.
In addition, in a case where various optional members are added or linked to other articles in the partition equipment, a locking structure for locking the optional member or the articles to the partition equipment is necessary.
Here, in Patent Document 5 and Patent Document 6, in the partition equipment, a locking structure in which a locking groove for locking the optional member to a surface of the panel, is disclosed.
In addition, in PTL 7, a locking structure which attaches a leg main body (optional member) which supports a top board by locking a hook of an attaching fitting to a locking slit provided in a support column of the partition equipment, is disclosed.